Deja vu
by Taiora the best
Summary: Hola... este es mi primer fic en Fanfiction, espero que les guste y que me manden reviews...
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: La primera mirada

Fue tan sólo una décima de segundo… un mísero fragmento de tiempo que cambió el Destino del mundo. Desde entonces creo en el Destino, audaz tejedor que entretela las vidas de las personas, las aparta y si lo desea, las encuentra… Nunca puedes hacer frente al Destino, porque éste se vuelve en tu contra y puede deshilar todo bien que te deparaba en el futuro.

La verdad es que, cuando se aburre, el Destino juega con la vida de las personas para divertirse y aquella vez, me tocó a mí. No entendía nada de lo que ocurría, estaba confundido… lo que sé con seguridad, es que mi vida se volvió mucho más interesante desde esa décima de segundo en la que nuestros ojos se encontraron….

Estaba sentado en una sala del puv junto a preciosas modelos que me rodeaban (y a las que ignoro) desde que me volví rico. Sí, soy rico. Soy el heredero de la empresa más importante de todo Japón, la responsable del esplendor económico actual del país. Yo siempre fui un chico normal de clase media pero… de pronto, el Destino vino a traer fortuna a mi familia… ascendieron a mi padre a una nueva sucursal de la empresa… él sería el nuevo director y, tras la muerte del anciano dueño de la corporación Nishida, mi padre pasó a hacerse cargo de la empresa. Desde entonces, he estado rodeado de chicas, todas las noches de fiesta… hasta que mis padres tomaron aquella decisión…

La verdad es que no estaba disfrutando la fiesta por culpa de la estúpida decisión de mis padres. No es justo que tenga que casarme con una chica por negocios. Mis viejos me han organizado un matrimonio concertado con la heredera de la corporación JK, piensan que el imperio Nishida aumentará con esta fusión y así, yo podría madurar. No sé en qué piensan esos vejestorios… TENGO 20 AÑOS, no puedo casarme tan joven. Y, si lo hago, debe de ser alguien a quien ame de verdad, alguien especial…

Me encontraba sumergido en mi profundo pesar cuando la vi a ella. Fue sólo una décima de segundo pero mi corazón dio un brinco. Sentí como una sensación desconocida me oprimía el pecho, como una gran ansiedad. Esbocé una sonrisa sin querer como por instinto, en tan sólo un instante me dio tiempo a fijarme en ella, incluso sería capaz de hacer una descripción detallada de su rostro… sus grandes ojos color ámbar que clavaron su mirada en mí, su cara ovalada enmarcada por largos bucles rizados de color cobre y sus carnosos labios color carmesí que me esbozaron una pequeña sonrisa antes de desaparecer.

De repente las personas que bailaban comenzaron a juntarse, en círculo, alrededor del lugar donde ella me había mirado… parecían alarmados. La verdad es que aún no sé por qué lo hice, otras veces hubiera ignorado lo que le ocurriera a las personas de clase media pero… aquella vez fue diferente, sentí la necesidad de acercarme a ver lo que ocurría. Caminé rápido hacia el lugar pero la gente me obstaculizaba el paso.

-Apartaos- grité y entonces, todos se apartaron dejándome ver aquella… repugnante escena: la chica que me había mirado estaba tirada en el suelo junto a un charco de vómito que, a juzgar por el aspecto de la muchacha, ella misma había potado. Su cara, pálida, gesticulaba una mueca de dolor y puso los ojos en blanco, además, gemía desesperadamente apretándose el estómago. Miré a mi alrededor: todos se compadecían de ella pero nadie estaba dispuesto a ayudarla. La verdad es que yo tampoco la hubiera ayudado pero un nuevo latido me golpeó en el pecho cuando la chica volvió a poner sus ojos ámbar inundados de lágrimas en mí. Aquello me dejó muy tocado… seguramente nunca se me olvidará ese momento. De nuevo, volví a actuar siguiendo un repentino impulso. Cogí a la chica en brazos y me la llevé al hospital más cercano en mi auto.

Durante el trayecto vomitó dos veces, una vez por la ventanilla y la otra dentro del coche. El hedor era insoportable y, a pesar de que sabía que la mancha nunca se quitaría, no estaba enojado. En otra situación me hubiera puesto hecho una furia y la hubiera dejado tirada en la carretera pero algo en mi interior me mantuvo calmado. Llegamos al hospital y la sala de espera estaba repleta de personas. Me impacienté muchísimo esperando nuestro turno por lo que exigí que la dejaran pasar y ¿Quién iba a negarse al futuro heredero de la corporación Nishida? Esperé durante un par de horas… se me hicieron eternas aunque tuve tiempo para reflexionar. ¿Qué hacía yo allí y por qué había ayudado a aquella insignificante criatura? No podía comprender como aquella chica podía trastornar mi personalidad de aquella forma, me sentí frustrado.

En aquel momento, ella entró por la puerta sentada en una silla de ruedas acompañada de un médico. El doctor me comentó lo que le ocurría… había bebido demasiado para lo que su cuerpo toleraba. Me dio una receta médica y me advirtió que posiblemente le diera fiebre alta dentro de un par de horas por lo que debería tomar inmediatamente la medicina. El doctor me hablaba como si yo fuera algún familiar de ella, ¿Quién pensaba que era, su novio? Cogí bruscamente el papel y agarré los mangos de la silla para llevarme la enferma al auto. Una vez dentro, abrí las ventanillas para que le diera aire fresco y me dirigí hacia una farmacia de guardia. Mientras tanto, no dijo ni una palabra, estuvo callada todo el tiempo. Sentía su mirada, algo sorprendida, como una brisa cálida por detrás, en la nuca pero, cuando me volteaba para mirarla y nuestros ojos se encontraban, volvía la mirada hacia la ventana. Parecía que le incomodaba el contacto visual conmigo.

Una vez conseguí la medicina, paré el auto en un Parking cercano y le hablé por vez primera

-mm… esto… el médico dijo que debes tomarte esto- le lancé la caja de aspirinas

Ella cogió la caja que había caído en sus piernas y la abrió para coger una pastilla. En ese momento se volteó. Aquella fue la primera vez desde que se desplomó en el puv que no desvió su mirada de la mía. Parecía que iba a decir algo pero las palabras no le salían de la boca. ¿Tal vez era muda? Uch…que idiota soy, ahora mismo me golpearía… lo que le ocurre es que está nerviosa. Entreabrió sus labios… parecía que por fin escucharía su voz, entonces…

-Toma… necesitas agua para tragar la pastilla ¿no?- le ofrecí una botella que tenía en el asiento trasero del auto y ella aceptó sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

La observé detenidamente: sus dedos rozaron levemente la botella y con suma delicadeza, la llevó hasta sus labios que rodearon la boquilla para comenzar a beber. Era tal el silencio que incluso podía oír el pequeño ruidito que producía su garganta al tragar. Se apartó la botella de los labios y fue entonces cuando descubrí maravillado que el color carmesí de sus labios era natural pues ninguna marca de carmín quedó en la boquilla. Me devolvió la botella y la coloqué en el mismo lugar de donde la había cogido.

-¿Dónde queda tu casa?- le pregunté, pues ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Por favor, no me lleves a casa. Mis padres se llevarán un gran disgusto- entonces… me quedé embelesado como hipnotizado, su voz era tan dulce como saborear una onza de chocolate, derritiéndose lentamente en la boca… era una sensación nueva aunque a la vez era como vivir un "deja vú". Sus ojos de cachorrito me miraron tan tiernamente que tuve que contener las ganas de abrazarla como a un peluche, un peluche suave y blandito. Abrazarla con cariño, con ternura y a la vez, con un toque de pasión. Todas estas sensaciones me golpearon de repente, me sentí confuso, no sabía qué hacer, qué decir… Desvié la mirada pues comenzaba a sonrojarme.

- Me llamo Sora Takenouchi - comenzó a hablar, aunque sin dirigirme la mirada en ningún momento- tengo 19 años y estudio mi 2º año de Bellas Artes.- en aquel momento la miré con gesto interrogante. ¿Para qué querría conocer su vida si no la iba a volver a ver?- si vamos a pasar la noche aquí, deberíamos tener algo de qué hablar ¿no?- su voz comenzaba a sonar más animada, parecía que su estado mejoraba por momentos. Entonces una idea pasó por mi cabeza ¿Quién era ella para suponer que iba a estar allí con ella toda la noche?, y la verdad es que mi corazón me impidió actuar mal con ella, me sentía responsable como cuando acoges a un perrito mal herido en casa y haces todo porque se cure. Además, tampoco tenía otra cosa que hacer, por lo que decidí disfrutar de su compañía.

- Bueno, pues, si te encuentras mejor, me gustaría invitarte a… ¿una infusión?- la verdad es que era la única bebida que le podía ofrecer que no le sentase mal a su dañado estómago. Ella estuvo un momento en silencio como reflexionando sobre mi propuesta. La miré… la tenue luz de la luna bañaba su rostro… su piel blanca resplandecía intensamente, sus ojos, brillantes como rubíes, con la mirada perdida al horizonte, su gesto melancólico… ¿melancólico? De improviso, como si de magia se tratase, giró su cara hacia mí y esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

- Una manzanilla estaría bien- me respondió.

Salí del auto y me acerqué a paso ligero hacia la máquina de cafés. Por suerte había manzanilla. Fue entonces cuando reaccioné, me quedé sin aliento… su sonrisa era lo más bonito que había visto nunca en mi vida… quedé completamente atrapado, hechizado y… a la vez desconcertado. Volvía a sentir esa sensación de deja vú que me había rondado durante toda la noche. Yo conocía a esa chica, a Sora Takenouchi. Aunque no conseguía recordarla, mi corazón es capaz de reconocerla pero… ¿Cómo podía haber olvidado a una chica tan bonita? Quizás ella forma parte de uno de esos recuerdos de infancia que, por más que indago en ellos, no consigo recordar. Son como visiones borrosas de un pasado, aparentemente feliz.

-Aquí tienes- le entregué el vaso

- Gracias…

- Taichi Yagami, pero puedes llamarme Tai- le miré con gesto amable

- Gracias Tai- y de nuevo… me quedé sin aliento con su sonrisa, tan bella y resplandeciente…

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- en aquel momento la curiosidad me golpeó en la frente.

-Dispara- respondió, sin desviar la mirada del horizonte

- ¿Por qué bebiste tanto? no pareces una chica que consuma grandes cantidades de alcohol

-Mi novio me ha engañado con mi mejor amiga- su voz sonó triste y quebrada, como si cada palabra fuese un puñal que se le clavase en el corazón. Bajó la cabeza. Una lágrima furtiva descendió por sus mejillas.

- Lo siento… no era mi intención entristecerte

-No pasa nada, necesito desahogarme- dijo levantando la cabeza. Miró de nuevo al horizonte donde ya se podía observar algo de claridad. Comenzaba a amanecer.

-Pues ese tío no merece tus lágrimas- me acerqué lentamente a su rostro y se las limpié con la yema de mis dedos. El contacto con su piel era suave, cálido, agradable… - No sé cómo ha podido hacer sufrir a una chica tan dulce y tan hermosa - Cuando reflexioné sobre mi frase me sonrojé tanto que ella se echó a reír.

- Gracias por hacerme sonreír de nuevo- bebió un sorbo de manzanilla- la verdad es que es agradable estar contigo, puedo olvidarme de todos mis problemas…- entonces me miró y notó que me sonrojaba aún más- tranquilo, es solo una primera impresión… no tienes por qué ponerte nervioso

- Nervioso… ¿yo?... ja, tú eres la que debería estarlo- entonces arqueó la ceja y me observó incrédula- ¿es que a caso eres ciega?- y con mi dedo índice señalé mi cara.

- jaja, por fin conseguí que me mostraras algo más que tu cara roja como un tomate

Ambos nos reímos. Pasamos toda la mañana juntos, hablando sobre nuestras vidas, hablando de nuestras familias. La verdad es que su presencia transmitía paz, me tranquilizaba interiormente… ella era lo que estaba buscando, algo que me alejara de mis preocupaciones del día a día, la responsabilidad de heredar una gran empresa, el matrimonio concertado… Ella sólo es una chica de clase media que ni si quiera sabía que yo era el futuro propietario de la corporación Nishida. Una chica que me ve tal y como soy.

Esta es una sensación nueva. Nunca había experimentado tales sentimientos, emociones… y sin embargo, presiento que no es la primera vez que siento algo así. Creo que hace muchos, años, conocí a alguien así, que me hacía sentir especial o… ¿Tal vez fue en otra vida?


	2. mis recuerdos

Capítulo 2: mis recuerdos

Sólo han pasado unos días… aunque me han parecido semanas, meses, siglos… una eternidad. La he buscado por todas partes, he mirado en los lugares más recónditos de Tokio, y nada, ni rastro de… de… Genial, ahora tampoco recuerdo su nombre.

Es como si la tierra se la hubiese tragado, no, mejor dicho, un ángel caído del cielo que encontró su camino entre las nubes y desapareció, con las luces del alba... si, ella es tan hermosa como un ángel, lo que me hace enojar aún más ¿cómo no se me ocurrió pedirle su número de teléfono? A veces pareces idiota Taichi… No puedo sacármela de la cabeza, sus grandes ojos color ámbar, su cabello cobrizo, su tez pálida… Aún puedo oler su perfume cuando entro en el auto, se siente fresco, como una suave brisa veraniega… Ella tiene tanta personalidad.

No como mi futura esposa. Sí, es cierto… tras pasar toda la noche con un maravilloso ángel, a la mañana regresé a la cruda realidad… MI CASAMIENTO. La verdad es que no tengo nada en contra de esa chica, es la típica niña de papá, una princesita "rosita"… en serio, su vestido era rosa, su bolso era rosa, su celular era rosa… INCLUSO SU PELO ES ROSA… En fin, es una niña muy inocente, eso se puede apreciar a simple vista. Tuve una cita con ella, por lo visto es muy popular y tiene muchos admiradores aunque veo que es de las que se deja engañar… y, de nuevo, volví a sentir esa sensación, al igual que con la pelirroja, pero a la vez de forma diferente, al escuchar el nombre de mi futura esposa… Mimí Tachikawa.

La verdad es que no entiendo por qué mi padre tiene tanto interés en que me case tan joven…Miento, en realidad, lo sé. Cuando yo tan sólo tenía 13 años, mi mamá murió. Por aquél entonces, aún éramos una familia de clase media, eso creo… porque sinceramente, no lo recuerdo. Por más que lo intento no lo puedo recordar, es como si al volver la vista atrás encontrase todo blanco, bueno, no todo…

Desde entonces mi papá se concentró tanto en su trabajo que mejoró en el rendimiento y… así hasta hoy, hasta convertirse en el propietario de la empresa que mantiene el auge económico del país. Quizás, porque siempre estuve sólo y pasé una adolescencia difícil sin figura materna o tal vez el ser olvidado por mi padre, crearon mi carácter arrogante… o quizás, tal vez, es un mecanismo de defensa, porque como dije antes, no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió cuando era menor de 13 años, ni siquiera recuerdo la muerte de mi madre… no, en realidad sólo soy capaz de recordar el día en que un señor llamó a la puerta de mi apartamento y me dijo, mirándome a los ojos, aquellas palabras que me atormentarían el resto de mis días y que, al recordarlas, aún lloro como un niño…

"Hikari ha muerto"

¿Que quién era Hikari? Pues nada más y nada menos que mi preciada y adorada hermanita pequeña… Mi Kari…

Intento limpiar mis lágrimas pues voy caminando por la calle, en Odaiba y no quiero que me vean llorando. Y os preguntareis ¿Qué hago yo en Odaiba? Pues, mi padre vino por trabajo y yo pensé que sería bueno para mí visitar la ciudad donde viví… aunque no lo recuerde. Es tan frustrante no recordar nada de mi infancia… el psicólogo me dijo que era porque sufrí un shock muy fuerte con la muerte de mi hermana, pero no lo creo, pienso que hay mucho más detrás de todo esto, algo no concuerda… y estoy dispuesto a averiguar qué es.

Entro en un local, necesito alcohol para borrar mis preocupaciones, si bebo el dolor de cabeza me impedirá pensar.

-¿Qué va a tomar?- el tipo de la barra, todo tatuado y perforado de pendientes se pone tenso al reconocer al heredero de la corporación Nishida, es decir, yo.

-Tequila- No suelo tomar tequila, pero es una bebida muy fuerte, justo lo que necesito.

A mi derecha, hay dos tipos y una chica. La chica viste minifalda y un top ajustado, la verdad, lo necesita, pues no tiene más de copa A, parece vulgar, es el tipo de chica muy maquillada sin buenas intenciones. Los chicos llevan ropa de calle, bien vestidos y aparentemente dos personas amables, exacto aparentemente.

Estaban hablando de alguien, de una chica y no me gustó el tono que estaban utilizando.

- Sí, ya ves, esa chica no vale la pena… jaja no sabe satisfacer las necesidades de un hombre… yo no puedo estar atado a una persona, necesito volar, ser libre… tu ya me entiendes- dijo uno de los chicos

- Entonces ¿os pilló… infraganti?- preguntaba el otro

- Si… nos jodió la tarde con lo bien que lo estábamos pasando- dijo la chica con una risa burlona

- La verdad es que esa hija de perra me rechazó en la cama ¿sabes?- decía el primer chico- la verdad es que deshacerme de la puta de Sora ha sido lo mejor que he hecho en la vida.

- Sí, esa Takenouchi nunca aprenderá que hay que arriesgar, jaja era tan ingenua, creía que yo era su amiga, NI LOCA – respondió la chica

En aquél momento, la imagen de mi ángel pelirrojo llegó a mi mente… SE LLAMA SORA TAKENOUCHI. Entonces recordé su rostro, mirando al horizonte, con sus ojos inundados de lágrimas… y sentí ira… como un fuego que me quemaba por dentro, como un volcán en erupción. No pude contenerme y… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, estaba en el suelo, encima del tipejo ese, golpeándole los más fuerte que podía para que sufriera. En unos instantes varios guardias de seguridad me separaron del chico.

-¿Qué haces tío, estás loco o qué?- me dijo el muchacho tocándose la nariz, al parecer, se la he roto. El pendejo me miró con ira pero, al fijarse bien y darse cuenta de que estaba enfrente del heredero de la empresa Nishida, palideció

- ¿Sabes? aquí el único hijo de perra eres tú y te mereces la nariz rota y lo que te hubiera hecho si los guardias no me hubiesen detenido- contesté con enfurecido- Takenouchi no se merece un tipo como tú.- y sin más me di la vuelta y me fui del local.

La verdad es que me quedé a gusto, ese tipo se lo merece, se merece todo lo que le pase. No puedo creer que mi pequeño ángel estuviera saliendo con este… este, bueno, mejor me ahorro los tacos.

Miro alrededor… me encuentro enfrente de… un parque. De repente me siento atraído hacia él, como si la llamada del Destino me golpease en la frente. Me acerco al lugar y una enorme sensación de nostalgia me recorre el cuerpo y de repente…

Recuerdo

Es algo confuso, son imágenes borrosas, como cuando mueves la cámara de fotos en el último momento y la foto sale movida… Yo he jugado en este parque, con otra persona, al futbol… pero no puedo recordar su cara… ¿Quién será? ¿Un amigo de la infancia? ¿Un vecino?... no lo sé pero parece que disfrutaba mucho de su compañía.

Me siento en uno de los bancos… esperad, me senté encima de algo… ¿un libro?... es de dibujo técnico, abro la pasta para echar un vistazo al interior cuando observo que en una esquina aparece el nombre de la propietaria… doy un respingo, incluso me levanto de sorpresa… Es el libro de mi ángel Sora…


End file.
